Dear Diary
by The Southern Rose
Summary: Caterina is a rising Southern Debutante. Due to the Civil War, her family is forced to abandon her home and school. Her Aunt and Uncle pay her way to join them in Paris, where she falls in love with performing arts. Thanks to her abusive father, she's exploited for greed until she's taken on by the Opera Garner as a ballerina. Hurting souls can heal each other, and seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_December 6, 1859_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe the day I have had today! Today is my 12_ _th_ _birthday and it's the best birthday I could ever ask for! Mother gave me this beautiful journal to write down all my thoughts in and even had my name etched on it. The necklace that came with it is the key! It is the best thing I have ever been given. And guess what?! Aunt and Uncle are here for the season! It has been so many years since I have seen them..._

"Caterina darling! Come down and greet the guests!" at 12, life couldn't be any better. I had a mother who loved me, a father who, well, tolerated me, a large plantation that provided wealth, a wonderful education that most could not afford and all the love and happiness that anyone could ask for. The servants on the plantation were my friends, though some would leave when they had worked for their freedom. Mother was a kind, gentle woman who knew the value of a day's work and she paid his workers accordingly. She kept the plantation running and alive while Father, well, traveled about bringing home new 'slaves' as he called them. I came down stairs in my new powder blue and grey gown, a wide smile on my face as everyone was here to celebrate my birthday. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and the air outside was cool and crisp. As a rare snow began to fall, I could secretly hear two familiar voices that made me run all the faster.  
"Bonjour mon bel ange!" My aunt cried out. I raced down the stairs and into her and uncle's arms. Mother must have kept their coming to America for a visit a surprise. I kissed her cheek and smiled widely  
"Uncle Basil! Aunt Lou! I am so happy to see you both!" Mother cleared her throat, cutting through my insistence  
"Katie dear, show your aunt and uncle what you have been working on." I flushed and quickly poised myself as best I could.  
"Bonjour tante et oncle. Je suis tellement content que tu sois la." Aunt Lou's voice was that of a banshee. Her squeals of delight at my French nearly broke the frozen windows. It had been years since I had seen my aunt and uncle, since I was 7. She took me in her arms again and squeezed me tight, making it rather hard to breath.  
"Lou darling, don't squish the poor girl. She is our only niece." She stepped back, but not before pinching the fire out of my cheeks.  
"Happy Birthday little brat!" one brother scoops me up while the other proceeds to tickle me relentlessly. Timothy and Michael are 6 and 4 years older than me; thus requiring them to spoil me and give into my every desire. My older brothers spoiled me rotten with books and drawing pencils; to read about far-away places and draw the world as I imagined it to be.  
"Timothy, Michael! These are so wonderful!" They smiled and kissed me on each cheek.  
"This is from Mother and I mon bon." My uncle said as he handed me a rectangular box. "Be careful with this." I opened the wooden box to see my mother's silver necklace.  
"Mother!" I ran into her and squeezed tight. "It's so beautiful. I love you so much!"  
"Maintenant, mon cher, venez voir ce que votre oncle et moi vous avons amemé" my aunt cooed. I looked at her curiously.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as eu?" Aunt Lilly Ann's smile gleamed as I recited in French my question.  
Uncle Basile pulled a box from behind his chair, gingerly setting it in my lap. I pulled the ribbon from the box and pushed the lid aside. A pair of real ballet slippers with silk ribbons seemed to smile back at me.  
"Uncle Basile…" I looked up at him with awe. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Happy birthday mon ange."  
"Yes your father decided that you should take dancing lessons. In Birmingham there is a school for girls that you will attend at the beginning of the year. It is time you became an accomplished young lady." My face fell with my feet.  
"But, that means I won't be here anymore." The thud of father's boots interrupt my thought.  
"Yes, it is about time you learn your place and be useful for this family. You're running about like a slave child. No discipline or respect." No one says much once Father makes up his mind, and he seemed very intent on me becoming a 'socialite' as he called it. Once he went back to his brandy the house soon settled into a normal sense of busy. Ms. Della and her sister Ms. Rose cooked the best dinner with all my favorites, including a red velvet cake.  
"Happy Birthday Little Miss!" Mother allowed us to eat the cake in the parlor as Ms. Della and Ms. Rose wheeled it in on the serving cart. Two more gifts were on the tray as I devoured my second piece of cake.  
"Now this one be from us Little Miss. You are too big for us to be callin' ya Little One, and soon you is gonna be goin off to that fancy school in January. Here be somethin' for ya." There wasn't anything special to the wrapping; just brown paper with twine keeping it held together, but what was inside was something I would forever cherish. Three hair ribbons; three simple pastel colored hair ribbons with matching simple hair pieces. All I could do was hug the two middle aged ladies. The last package of the evening was wrapped in thick patterned paper with silk ribbon tied in a large bow. Inside lay a simple leather bound book, a simple key on a silver chain lay next to the bound book.  
"Now you can write down your thoughts, dreams, anything you want. And keep them safe too."  
The rest of the day was spend with me drawing with my new pencils everything and anything I saw, including the snow covered oak tree.  
"Mother! Mother! What's happening outside?!" The wooden floor clicks under her heels as she pushes open the curtains.  
"Well I never! That's snow Katie dear. I thought you would never see snow this far south." Snow was a lot like hail or rain, but so much fluffier; like a soft kitten or bird. It melted so fast on my nose! I ran about in the snow, catching the snow on my nose and feeling it melt against my tongue. That is until Father came outside to once again scold me. Running about like a wild child was not for a young lady of my soon to be social standing. I wish Father would stop calling me a wild child. I disobeyed Mother or Ms. Della or Ms. Rose or anybody; anybody but Father it seemed. Nothing I seemed to do or say ever pleased him, maybe going away to this school will teach me to well, understand Father.

 _It was so nice to see Aunt and Uncle again! It makes me sad Aunt and Uncle don't have any children of their own, but that makes it a little better for us I guess. Maybe one day Mother and Father can take us to France to see them! I've read so much about France! The culture and they even are out in town past dark! I would love to be able to look out the window and see people walking about in grand dresses and even go see a show. There is something called an Opera House that you can watch people perform like never before! Well it's getting rather late and the candle is getting short. I hope to write soon!_

 _Caterina Rebecca Taylor_


	2. Chapter 2

_June 13, 1860_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the first day in nearly six months I am able to write. Madame Dupuis took all of my belongings when I arrived at the beginning of the year. There is so much I have to tell you about. I have met so many girls here from all over; some like me but there are a few for some reason do not. I do not understand why though. I am polite, Madame says my 'manners' are much improving, and I am catching up quickly in my studies, little miss Lydia always finds some way to be mean to me…_

The carriage ride to Birmingham was quicker than I wanted; the scenery there was beautiful though! Mother let me spend the ride there in Aunt and Uncle's carriage since they would be leaving in a train back east to head back to France.  
"Uncle, are you sure I _have_ to go to this dumb school? I already know a lot! I can read, do arithmetic, all my tutors say my penmanship is better than most of their students and I already know French. What more could I possibly need to know?" He sighed rather slowly, shaking his head. Aunt Lou Ann just smiled and shook her head.  
"There is much you need to learn about society."  
"But society isn't very fun! Everyone seems so tired and there are so many rules." I huffed and plopped back into my seat. I stared at the trees in the distance, trying not to hear their arguments. I dreamed of what life would be like in this new school. I couldn't imagine having to live in the same house as your school.  
"Katie…Caterina!" I whipped my head to face my aunt.  
"Yes?"  
"I said you will have a lot of fun at this school. And one day when you finish, you can come visit Uncle and I in Paris!" Going to Paris seemed so far away, but at the same time so fun! Staying out past dark, seeing paved streets everywhere, it would be like being in another world! I spent the rest of the ride either daydreaming or dozing off. My Aunt woke me when we got to the city, and I'm glad she did. I have never seen building so tall! The streets were clicking with the hooves of horses and heels of those riding and walking by. Even the carriage seemed to somehow add to the music of the busy city. We didn't go into the heart of the city, but stayed on the outside, or 'suburb' as Aunt and Uncle called it. Soon the carriage stopped outside a small community of buildings were with a gated front yard.  
"Here you are Katie. Madame Dupuis's Finishing school for girls." The cast iron gates slowly creaked to life as a crow landed on the brick wall housing the gate. It looked more like something from a Edgar Allen Poe story and made me shiver. The ivy green buildings had the last of the snow in the shadows as the bare trees eerily danced in the breeze. A thin lady with a back as straight as a chairback and twice as high stood on the steps, her glare cutting through the icy wind.  
"Welcome to my Finishing School for girls. And who are you?" Mother stepped up behind me with a gloved hand on my shoulder.  
"This is –" but the lady cut her off, rather rudely.  
"The girl must learn to introduce herself. She is old enough to be at my school, therefore she shall speak as such." Mother whispers a soft coo in my ear as I take a step forward and curtsy as best I could.  
"Hello, I'm Katie Taylor." I step back to Mother's warmth. She gives me a smile, but it quickly fades.  
"Your name is Caterina Taylor, we do not use nicknames, NOR do we use those pesky contractions; they are uncouth." _Oh brother…_ I turn to Mother and quietly plead with her to let me stay. Father pulls me away and into the arms of Madame Dupuis.  
"When will she be ready to enter society?" Father's voice as cold as Madame's.  
"Well, most girls are ready by 20, but your daughter seems to be doing well, I would say by her 18th birthday?" All he responded with was a grunt and walked away. Madame quickly pulled me into the house and shut the door, I didn't even get to say goodbye! "Now Ms. Taylor, you will no longer need those clothes you brought. They all be sold but one for Sunday church, and you will wear the school uniform with night gown. You will address me as Madame and all your teachers as sir or ma'am. Breakfast will be at 8 every morning…" I soon tuned her out as I gazed at the large hallways and girls who were staring at me. Many were older than me, but as the hallway grew, the girls became more my age. My 'room' was the last one on the right, as I was the last girl to arrive. "During the first 6 months here, you will not have any of your outside things. Soon after you will earn them back as your grades and manners allow. Am I clear?" I stared wide eyed at Madame, all I could do was muster a weak curtsy. Her smile made the fire go out as she closed the door. I changed into the green dress and matching shawl. A small knock came from the door, then was pushed opened by a girl with chestnut hair and matching eyes.  
"Hi, you must be new." I nodded my head. "Don't take Madame to seriously. She's just cranky." Her curled pony tail bounces in and flops on my bed. I get up and begin to start the fire. "What are you doing?"  
"It's cold, the fire went out, so I'm starting a new one." Chestnut springs from the bed and pulls me away.  
"No you mustn't! We have servants for that. Just leave the door open and they will take care of it. Besides, it's time for dinner!" She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. "By the way, my name is Molly Ann." We click through the hall to the dinning room and quickly grab a seat together. "By the way" I whisper while Madame is talking "I'm Katie".

 _Molly and I soon became the best of friends. And together we manage to handle whatever Madame threw at us, inclusive of one Elizabeth Smith. Hair black as suit and a personality to match. Those golden eyes were her only saving grace. She almost enjoyed picking on everyone who either were younger than her, or refused to follow her every lead…_

Following French lessons is what little free time we have to be normal. Ms. Elizabeth Smith ALWAYS insists everyone come into her room and 'play' society. She picks her best friends to wear blankets as the 'belles' and the rest of us are either low class or servants. There are a few of us that refuse and spend the time in my room away from everyone else. Molly Ann, Sarah, Becca and I were just sitting in my room, reading our monthly novel from Madame when a knock comes to my door. The knock doesn't wait for a reply, but throws the door open.  
"Why are y'all in here? Free hour is spent in MY room every day." Elizabeth and her posy crowd my doorway, staring holes into our heads. She barges in, grabbing me by the wrist.  
"Free hour is spent how we choose. I choose to spend it here. Now get out before I call Madame." The hair on my neck began to stand up, my heart racing like a horse.  
"What I say goes around here. Or should I tell Madame you have a personal book you're reading instead of your monthly book?" One of her posy waves a copy of Edgar Allen Poe. "Now everyone to my room for society. And I might make you a low class girl instead of a servant." I jerk my arm away. I plant my feet and look her dead in the eye.  
"You come into my room unannounced and demand that I do as you say. I will not tolerate you and your manipulation any more. So much as come near me and my friends and you WILL regret it. It would ruin Madame to find your room a mess just before the ball at Easter now would it?" Her glowing amber eyes soon dull as she lets go and walks away.

 _But there are some days that I do stand up for myself. Maybe this finishing school won't be a bad thing after all. I guess I could learn to like it here. I am just glad to have my diary back. Little known to Madame, I keep the key hidden in a place only I know about. In my drawer, there is a secret compartment behind the handle that just fits the key. It looks like whoever had this room before me carved it out. It would be amazing if she did find it. I doubt it though. Until next time,_

 _Katie Taylor_


	3. Chapter 3

_February 24, 1861_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _While walking back from Sunday church, a newspaper catches me by the legs. The wind howled and whistled through the barren streets. This was not the news I had wanted to see. Texas has now seceded from the Union and the Confederate States of America had now been formed. Madame did her best to downplay what was going. She forced girls to now share a room and doubled the number of students she allowed in the school. People were starting to get desperate to send their children away from the war. Thankfully Molly and I got to share a room. War was on everyone's mind…_

Sundays were now meant for recital days. Each level would gather in the large drawing room for tea, music and art. The tea at least tasted good, though that was the only good thing. We were encouraged to try new things every week and at the end of week display what was learned. That poor piano must be ready to pop a wire at the next person who banged to hard on the keys. Being in my second year now I was allowed more freedom, which included music lessons.  
"Every young lady must be trained in music if she is to be accepted into society. Do any young ladies already sing or play?" I looked around at the many hands that shot up, Molly's included. An elbow landed in my ribs  
"Ow! What's that for?"  
"Raise your hand before Liz the lizard back there calls you out for lying." I rolled my eyes and slowly added my hand to the gloved spikes decorating the couches and floor. Each girl had their chance in the center to showcase their musical skills. Each sung note was worse than the last. I gazed out the window at the violent wind threatening to break the barren trees. Watching them dance about was better than paying attention, until another elbow landed in my ribs.  
"Ow!" I whisper  
"She's almost done and I know you're next. You're welcome." I press my palms together and bow to her.  
"Thank you, most gracious majesty." We giggle softly as everyone claps.  
"Ms. Taylor, you are next." I rise from my seat on the floor and make my way to the piano where Madame is seated. Her head crooks to one side as she sees me not stop in the front of the room. "Ms. Taylor the front is over there." I give a small curtsy.  
"Yes Madame, but my musical talent is playing piano, I do not sing."  
"Nonsense! All young ladies sing. To the front of the room." And she shoos me to the front of the girls and begins to play. I rock back and forth on my shoes, wadding my dress in my hands. Madame plays then looks over the music board at me and nods. I return to her a horrified glare and shake my head. She replays the intro, her glare freezing the window pane. I close my eyes and prepare for the horror that is to follow. I sing the hop along tune, forcing myself to keep up with Madame's tempo. She cuts off in the middle of the ditty.  
"I hope your piano skills are better. You have potential, in 10 years or so." All the girls laugh, including Madame. I turn away from the roaring laughter and make my way behind the piano. _Laugh all you want. I don't care…I don't care, do I?_ Tears fall like heavy summer rain onto the ivory. I look up and the still snickering crowd and over to Molly, who smiles warmly, heat almost radiating from her chestnut features. 'Go ahead' she mouths and gestures with her hands. Slowly inhaling I let my fingers fall, my ring finger finding the wet key from my tears. I press down on the keys, and soon every lip was pressed into a silent line as my music demanded their attention. I poured into the piece Master Jacque drilled into me time and time again. I hope Master Jacque could hear me play this one day like I did today. When I finished, Madame stood with her mouth agape and her back hunched over. It was all I could do not to smart back 'keep your mouth open and you will catch flies.' Or 'you are not a cat, keep your back straight.' I smiled like a Cheshire cat and dipped into a low curtsy.  
"That…that will be all. You are free for the day." She softly stammered before retreating to her study. I grabbed Molly's hand and dashed to our humble end of the hall home. We laughed ourselves silly the whole way there and crashed on my bed, still laughing boisterously.  
"I would give all I have for a photograph of her face! Oh Katie it was so funny!" Laughing was all I could do to keep my self from bursting into tears. I had never been so humiliated in my very short life. I hoped this would lend itself to the other girls leaving me alone; but it seemed to put a bigger target on my back; especially in French class. I did my best to stay awake. I would occasionally learn a new word or two. I never told madame I already knew a lot of French, thus her surprise when I got a perfect mark in every test.  
"YOU!" her long, boney fingers reaching out to my soul. "How have YOU been getting perfect marks on all your exams?! You MUST be cheating and I do not tolerate such…" Behind her a head of soot with a crimson ribbon poked out from her skirt.  
"Madame I can assure you; I am not cheating."  
 _"If you aren't then you will tell me what I'm saying…"_ Everyone looked in awe at her flawless French sentence. I tried not to grin.  
 _"But I thought you said not to use contractions Madame."_ If I was going down I might as well do it in shining glory. Her eyes grew the size of a plate.  
"Well… you seem to be doing just fine. Maybe we should move you into the older class. Come with me…." The soot sprite soon abandoned her post and took my seat as I followed Madame into the older classroom. Many girls old enough for my brothers turned their perfectly curled heads. I swallowed hard as she pushed me into the room. I didn't pay attention to whatever order Madame gave the teacher; my eyes were dancing all over the room. It was warm, inviting and much nicer than anything Madame had shown us outside the parlor.  
"Well then Ms. Taylor; please have a seat. The one near my desk." The older gentleman said. I gave a wobbled curtsy and scurried to my seat. Many girls giggled; a few even awed at me. I sat through the rest of the lesson with ease. Much more interesting than before, I finally found a place where I fit. Soon the bell dismissed us back to our rooms before lunch. "Ms. Taylor, a word si vous plait."  
"Oui Monseiur?"  
"Where did you learn French like that?"  
"My Mother. She moved here from France to study at a finishing school in Atlanta."  
"Well well! You must know all about France!" I shook my head. Father forbid her 'fill my head with nonsense." His hazel eyes sparked as he pulled a playbill from the one place I've always wanted to go. I could have fainted right there!  
"Oh Monseiur! I couldn't take this from you."  
"Hush child! I have plenty. I used to work there! Go ahead child." I gingerly took the thin paper, spewing merci's left and right. It showed a picture of the new prima donna Carlotta Giudicelli. She looked beautiful. I ran to my room and put it straight in my diary.

 _I am so happy Monseiur Pearson gave me this playbill! I go see him just about everyday now. How a nice man like him ended up here in Madame's menagerie I will never understand. It feels so good to finally have another friend and one of the faculty on my side. Well the candle is about to burn out._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Katie_


	4. Chapter 4

_July 17, 1862_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The halls are finally quiet for the first time in a week. So many girls young and old have been up crying and whaling, the school began to sound haunted. Many have left the boarding school; more like been asked to leave. Not having a father means no more money, no money means no lessons. And according to Madame, no man wants an 'uneducated woman'._

Madame was fussier than a newborn for the past several days. Girls were leaving left and right form her school, black their only companion. I wondered why so many were leaving. I chalked it up to the emotions of the war. It's in full swing now, sometimes I swear I can hear cannon fire in the distance, but when I wake its simply thunder from a summer's rain. Molly and I still share a room; and she's now the only reason why I have not hurled a fist to Elizabeth's face. She keeps hurling insults left and right at me.

"You're next." A voice pulled my attention from my book.  
"Huh?" A head of soot rounded the corner, colorful ribbons trying to lighten the mood. Madame was once very strict about uniformity and conformity, but lately her attentions have been elsewhere.  
"I bet you're the next one to go home. So far it's been all the poor, un-liked girls. I'm surprised she hasn't sent you running." I wasn't fully aware why all the girls were leaving. Every girl that Madame pulled into her office followed the same routine; Shock, denial and guilt usually were the first emotions, but not always in this order. Most skipped the guilty state and went straight for anger. Some even tried to bargain with God, though I know that never works. If it did I would be confined to bed at home and not here. Once they left, most locked themselves away for up to days on end; no food, water, no social activities. Madame learned after the first two or three not to bother them. One girl threw her bible at Madame. Talk about the power of Christ compelling someone. Four days later the girls would be picked up by a grandfather or uncle in a somber silence.  
"I wouldn't be so sure, you could be next." She throws her head back and laugh deep in her belly. She slaps the book from my hand, landing face open and imprinting her boot on the page. How dare she defile Jane and Mr. Bingley like that! They just met for pity sake! I watched her click away before picking up Jane and Bingley and returning to their party. I found a seat in the sunroom and lost myself for hours in the mishaps and misfortunes before being pulled from my stupor.  
"There you are! You've gotta help us, Molly is throwing an absolute hissy fit! You're her only friend, do something to control her!" Madame yanked the sleeve of my dress. I could hear the seams ripping from her force. Its all I can do to keep up with her demanding stride; everyone is lining the hallway; prisoners to watch a dead man's last walk. As we drew closer, wails and screams cut through the still air. In the time I have known Molly Ann she has been the perfect lady. Quiet, reserved, proper. I see a book fly across the hall, a black braid following a close second. I have heard many things in my life; the cry of a baby when hungry or dirty, the cry of a cat when someone stepped on it's tail. Even at night I have heard the faint cry of a woman giving birth, but these cries, haunt my soul. They seem to echo in my chest, making my inside rumble. Madame threw me in our room and shut the door, screaming that only behaved ladies can join everyone for dinner. Looking upon the soul before me, I almost didn't recognize her.  
"WHY?! WHY OH GOD WHY?!" I took a step closer to the pitiful creature, only to have Jane Eyre come flying at me.  
"Now Molly, what did Jane ever do to you?" I pick up the book, taking a small step closer.  
"This just cannot be! Father… He promised..! HE PROMISED!"  
"Molly what happened? Your father alw-"  
"HE'S GONE!" I froze. No not her, anyone but her. I never heard the book hit the floor, but rushed to her side, grabbing her hands.  
"Oh Molly, I'm so"  
"NO!" she pulled away, the sound of her sobs breaking the silence. I froze, not in fear, not in panic. I really don't know why I froze. All my life, all the days I have been alive have been nothing but happiness. Mother always there to dry my tears, Miss Della to fill my stomach with wonderful food and precious stories of her homeland filling my imagination. My eyes snapped back to the pitiful lump in the middle of the room. Something in me reacted, and I am not sure how or why. Picking up Molly, I guided her to her bed, helped her into a night gown and tucked her into bed. Booming lurked in the distance, causing Molly to slowly raise her head from the damp pillow. I pulled the sheer curtain aside, dark cloud looming over the school as rain pattered the window. The mood seemed to now have the proper setting; and soon the tapping song of the rain lulled Molly to sleep. Jane Eyre tapped my foot, seemingly almost to want my attention. The leather binding of the book had not a scratch, the covers still slightly soft to the touch. Jutting out from one of the pages was a loose piece of paper.

 _Ms. Dupuis,_

 _It is with regret that I inform you of the death of Ms. Strathmore's father. He was in the fight of Fort Decatur and like many, lost his life. Mrs. Strathmore wishes to remove their, I mean her daughter from your care effective immediately. Mr. Andrew Strathmore, her brother in law, will be coming by week's end to collect her. Please break the news as gently as possible. She is a gentle and delicate soul that will not take this easily._

 _Samford E Davis, Attorney at law_

My heart broke for her. That must be why so many girls were returning home, the war has begun to invade our quiet oasis. I cracked the door, the rise and fall of her chest steady like the continuing rain.

 _Surely this is as close as the war will get. I doubt in a city like Birmingham the war wont penetrate this modern Jericho. Right? Right…._

 _Kate Taylor_


	5. Chapter 5

_August 1, 1864_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Madame's school was forced to shut its gates once the raids began. North Alabama, especially Huntsville, were now under full union control and very little supplies were making it southward. We managed to stay open but things were rough. Opelika was raided not to long ago, now railways to Atlanta are cut off. It's sad how we closed on Madame's birthday…_

The halls of Madame's finishing school were bustling for the first time in days. Madame's birthday was today and so everyone tried to pitch in to give her a good one. Thankfully we got a supply shipment from Atlanta just yesterday; but with most all the girls gone, those of us who were left were stuck with chores. Madame hated such and turned the finishing school into a workhouse. Unlike most girls I was used to the work of chores; which is why, I guess, she put me in charge of the duty roster. But trying to teach girls who grew up as socialite debutants the ways of working all day is something else.

"Rebecca… what exactly _are_ you doing?" I look over her shoulder at the freshly mopped floor.

" I did as you showed me! I mopped the floor." Her face was beaming with pride over her, accomplishment. My shoulders heaved as a heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"And I'm…proud that you finished this time. But Rebecca, next time, keep your feet on the UN-mopped part of the floor as you work…." the hallway behind us was dotted in boot prints and smears. Her hazel eyes soon lost their luster. Using the broom as a leaning post, a pointed huff broke the brief silence between us.

"Maybe…well maybe Mada-"

"THIS HALLWAY IS A MESS! And just wHY are there BOOT marks?!" The screech at the end of the hall straightened the curls from Rebecca's hair, and curled mine. We both slowly turned our heads to see a madman Madame standing on her ruined floor. Her soot hair had begin to ashen over the years as trenches dug their way onto her face. "Well what are you two doing just standing there?!" her hands clasped together.

"Well…you see…" Rebecca stammered. Balling her dress in her hands, you could see her mind racing to come up with an answer.

"I'm sorry Madame Dupuis. I walked across it." I'm still not sure why I blurted it out, but better than standing there looking like ninny's. I shifted from one foot to the other. We quietly waited for the rapture to come and take us.

"Well… be more mindful of where you are. Go back over it again properly before the day is out." Somehow we curtsied before she turned on her heel and nearly slipped as she disappeared down the hallway. If Hell were to freeze over, I think now would be the best time to do so. Though I think Hell hath moved residence. The whole boarding house was beginning to steam with the burnt of the southern summer heat. The list of chores Madame assigned for the day was longer than willow branches; which made her surprise birthday party all the more difficult to pull off. By the time the sun began to set the house was shining like the Christmas Star. Thankfully Madame ordered a wonderful dinner, leaving me to decorate her cake during dinner. It was quiet work, and oddly soothing with the distraction it brought. No longer was the war running through my mind, or the list of chores to be done before bed, but I was free to let my mind wander where it will. I wondered what if I hadn't come here to school? What if I had stayed home instead…?

" _Katie darling! Supper!" Ms. Della called out. Her faint cry reached my hideaway in the oak tree. Timothy built me this swing last year; and has been my hideaway ever since. Putting the finishing touches on my drawing, I pack up my things and sprint back to the house._

" _What have I said about running young lady…" I slam into my father with full force. I look up at his towering figure._

" _I'm sorry father." I bob a curtsy and dart around him into the kitchen. The cookhouse smells divine! Fresh summer vegetables and meat fill the air and have my stomach applauding their performance._

" _Child alive was dat you?" Heat rises in my cheek as my stomach replies. "Haf mercy child! Go sit in da dinnin' room. Ya Papa got something to tell y'all." Dragging my heels, I make my way to the dinning room and plop myself in my usual chair. Father clearing this throat calls my back to attention, though my head is everywhere else. Timothy is the last to be seated, the girl he's been courting to his left. Ruth has been the best thing to happen to us; she treats me as a sister, and Timothy adores her. I wonder if they'll marry…_

The sound of the living room bell pulls me from my stupor. I scramble to put everything onto the serving tray and into the living room.

"Happy birthday Mada…" the sitting room was still, silence stuck to my throat. Each girl wore grief in their own way, but the message was all the same.

"Oh my, did you plan this for me? Well, thank you girls." Her prim ramrod back was sunken into the chair, her face no longer level with everyone else. Why was she breaking all her rules? Gone was her sharp tone and cutting remarks, now was an older woman; a soft, almost gentle woman.

"Madame, what is…" my eyes flit from the girls in the room to Madame, a thick envelope in her hands.

"I am terribly sorry girls, but I must close the school… I hate to do this but supply lines from Huntsville have been shut down. And getting things from Atlanta is expensive…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes following.

 _By the end of the week most all of the girls had been retrieved by their family members. I was the last one left when Mother arrived._

Mother's eyes were red, glassy marbles and the skin around her eyes swollen. Her hair seemed unkept; like a bird's nest. I had never seen Mother so disheveled. I sat on my trunk, thrumming my fingers across the wood. At first I hardly recognized her, but the initials of her handkerchief disproved my belief. She shakily thanked Madame for her 'attention to my education' before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the coach. Every inch of the coach was loaded for bear with trunks, parcels, and bags!

"Mother, you brought the whole house with you just to bring me home?" Something in her broke, and the water works began. Mr. Allgood grabbed my trunk, and somehow found it a home on top of the coach. A snap of the reigns sent us onward. The bobbling of the carriage lulled me into a light sleep only to be awoken by the sound of a train whistle. In the background I could still see the buildings of the city. Why are we at a train station? I pulled on mother's arm, a bottle falling to the floor.  
"Do you remember the Christmas your Aunt and Uncle came? And said one day you would visit with them in Paris? Would you like to do so?"

"Is that where we are going?! Oh Mother yes I would! What about Father? Will he not be upset?" Again with the tears! She could hardly control herself as we exited the coach and purchased our tickets. I'd always wanted to see Atlanta. It was even bigger and was one of the first cities during the War for Independence. I looked around, surely Father and my brothers were here already! But as the conductor called for all aboard for Atlanta, none came. Several men loaded our things into the luggage car as we boarded, and as we were seated the train began to pull away.

"Tickets Please ma'ams." The gentleman checks are tickets, looks up at us. A almost pained sigh comes from his lips. "I'm so sorry. I hope Atlanta has better for ya both. Truly. If ya need anythin' my name's Obadiah, Obadiah Lund."

"Mother please tell me what's going on?"

"I thought Madame taught you not to use contractions young lady."

"Contractions be damned!" I shouted. "Enough with the changing of subjects and avoiding me. At least Madame said what she meant." Mother looked surprised. My temper had grown in the past years at the boarding school. I did my best to keep it in check, but enough was enough. The bottle once again appeared from her arm. This time nearly empty.

"A month ago a telegram came in saying now that the boys are old enough, they should fight for their country. I begged your father to send someone else in their place but… with the plantation loosing money we couldn't afford to. Last week those Union…good for nothing…damned Yankees raided Opelika, destroying the railroad and… everything is such a mess… they came to the plantation with freedom overlaying battle cries…" Mother grew quiet for a moment, her hands clutching her bottle and shaking.

"They overtook the plantation, and with the help of those ungrateful slaves! I did everything for them! I educated, set them free! But NO! they wanted more… Ms. Della and I packed what we could and ran. The rain… mud… she just couldn't keep up… I was packing to come get you away when they arrived…" I didn't realize I had risen to my feet until I collapsed in the seat. Mother refused to tell me what happened to Father.

 _By the time we reached Atlanta, all railways from Alabama had been cut off. They were on their own now. At least we're safe in Atlanta. We'll be headed to Charleston soon to sail to France. From what I understand from Mr. Lund, it's the only port the South has left. Mother has decided to sell most of what we have. I hope that doesn't include my diary. I'd rather sell my feet._

 _Katie Taylor_


End file.
